PESC The objective ofthe Pilot/Exploratory Studies Core (PESC) ofthe Duke Pepper OAIC is to conduct pilot studies to acquire information needed to design more definitive, larger studies to understand and modify multiple pathways of functional decline. The specific aims are to generate novel ideas for pilots studies; to solicit, select and provide research funding for the highest quality pilot studies; to facilitate successful completion of the pilot studies and their development into externally funded, larger grants; to attract promising junior investigators to aging research; to foster multi-disciplinary/translational research; to educate developing investigators about the logistics and science of pilot studies via an innovative Pilot Studies Workshop, to share our expertise with the Pilot Studies Workshop to other Pepper OAICs in collaboration with the OAIC Coordinating Center at Wake Forest University, to use small exploratory pilot monies as a rapid response mechanism to take advantage of cutting edge areas; and to contribute to other important NIA pilot mechanisms. The PESC solicits and selects high quality pilot studies from across Duke University Medical Center using rigorous external peer review. The PESC monitors study progress and assists in the development of larger grant proposals from pilot study findings. Three pilot studies are proposed in the first two years. PES-1 investigates the molecular basis of sarcopenia. PES-2 explores innovative methods to phenotype urge urinary incontinence and to predict response to therapy. PES-3 will validate novel measures of vlsual function and real-world independence in older macular disease patients as a necessary step toward planning the Memory or Reasoning Enhanced Low Vision Rehabilitation trial. The PESC impacts public health by performing studies! that develop knowledge to maintain or restore independence in older Americans.